


Star wars chubby prompts

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Confidence, Chubby Kink, Chubby prompts, Fluff, For the good of the internet, I have no shame, Send me a request please, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Decided to take some suggestions on some writing. I know there is a platform for it. Anyway leave your requests in comments and I will make a few stories. Also find me on Tumblr if you have any non star wars chubby promts





	1. Chapter 1

Decided to take some suggestions on some writing. I know there is a platform for it. Anyway leave your requests in comments and I will make a few stories. Also find me on Tumblr if you have any non star wars chubby prompts. When I have a request finished I will post it on here.

So far I have..  
Ezra or Kanan (I may do both)   
Rey with encouraging Finn  
Obi wan or Anakin (prequel era might do both of these as well)


	2. Pudgey padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a chubby Ezra prompt requested by Starwarsrebelslover

“He got lucky this time.” The medic started. “A broken leg is bad but considering the alternative, be thankful Ezra is in one piece. He'll need to rest for the next few weeks but he'll live.”

 

Kanan and Hera were relieved that Ezra survived the explosion. Sabine felt awful that she was responsible. She insisted that it was her job to make him comfortable.

 

“Really Sabine I'm fine. No need to wait on me hand and foot.”

 

“Just let me help Ezra. I caused the explosion, I didn't make sure you were out, just let me make up for it.”

 

Ezra begrudgingly allowed her to take care of him. He wasn't used to anyone taking care of him which was most likely the reason he was so against it. After a week of Sabine waiting on him however, Ezra was starting to enjoy it. 

 

Sabine would bring him treats of all kinds, keep him company, anything he could think of. Even Hera took time to care for him. For almost six weeks, the two spoiled him rotten.

 

“Finally ready to get back to practice Ezra?” Kanan had been informed that his padawan was able to walk again and therefore ready to train. 

 

“Yea just getting my jacket on. My zipper is stuck.”

 

Kanan left him to get changed in peace. He may have been blind but it was still respectful to give him privacy.

 

The jacket felt snug. Perhaps it was stiff from cleaning or it shrunk in the wash. Ezra struggled to close it but managed after a few minutes of fighting it. Finally pleased with his attire, Ezra grabbed his saber and ran to meet Kanan.

 

By the time he reached Kanan, he was out of breath. Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper sat against a wall of rocks waiting to watch them. Chopper began whirring and beeping to Sabine and Zeb. Sabine responded by smacking the Droid. Zeb cackled loudly.

 

“Ready to start Ezra?”

 

“Sure thing Kanan.”

 

About twenty minutes into practice and Ezra was ready to stop. Kanan obliged mentioning that it had been awhile since the two practiced and this was the first time Ezra had been moving about in weeks.

 

“Leg feeling better kid?” Zeb started as Ezra sat beside him. “Looks like you're going a bit soft on us.”

 

“I'm fine Zeb and I'm not getting soft.”

 

Chopper raised his arms and beeped before poking him in the stomach. 

 

“Knock it off chop!”

 

Ezra felt his face redden. Sabine was looking at him with an odd expression. Zeb and Chopper were not wrong. A small layer of pudge came to rest on his stomach and slightly spilled over his pants. 

 

“Sorry Ezra seems I spoiled you a bit. But don't worry, you look cute with love handles.”

 

“I don't have love handles Sabine. My clothes just shrunk when they cleaned last time.”

 

A look of skepticism met him from Sabine. 

 

“Relax kid nothing wrong with filling out. Knowing how fast you are, it won't be there for long.”

 

Zeb was probably right and for what it was worth, Sabine seemed to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit short. I may add a second part after a few more prompts if you'd like. I may have accidentally started a sabine\ezra story thanks to that season 4 trailer. But I had fun


	3. Baby weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chubby Anakin fic prequal style! Enjoy

Padme woke to see Anakin sleeping soundly next to her. Leaving the Jedi order to care for her and their children had put him in a more relaxed mood. No nightmares or fears that war would tear them apart. It wouldn't be long before she gave birth and padme could try to get back to her work with the Senate.

 

“Are you just going to stare at me or do I get a good morning kiss?”

 

Anakin looked over at his wife who was lost in thought. She smiled as he pulled her close for a soft kiss. 

 

“How about we have some breakfast Ani? And spend the day together? We could go out for a nice dinner, maybe go to the symphony?”

 

“Anything you want padme. Are the twins going to behave for that long?”

 

He placed his cybernetic hand on padme’s stomach. One of the twins responded with a light kick. Not much sooner a harder kicked caused padme to hiss in pain.

 

“That one's going to be a fighter like you Ani,” she chuckled.

 

After changing out of their night clothes, the couple sat down to a nice breakfast. Before long, C3-po enter ahead of an older Jedi.

 

“Master Kenobi has stopped by to visit you senator Amidala. I hope we are not interrupting.”

 

“It's no trouble,” Anakin began. “ Good to see you obi wan. How are things at the temple?”

 

Obi wan couldn't help but stare as Anakin stood to greet him. Since his departure from the order; Anakin had, for lack of a better term, filled out. His hips were wider, his chest softer. Even his stomach had rounded out almost like padme's pregnant belly.

 

“If I didn't know better I'd think you were the one giving birth Anakin.”

 

Padme was silent as she looked between the two men. There was no doubt Anakin gained weight since he learned he was going to be a father. She honestly didn't see it as a problem, rather a sweet gesture on Anakin's part. That said, she hadn't brought it up for fear of upsetting him. 

 

Anakin had turned a dark red as all attention was directed to him. Had it always been this hot in here? Before the silence progressed, Padme cut in.

 

“I think it suits him. And be it intentional or not I would love to see some of it stay. A new life for both of us. Besides he makes a great pillow when I can't sleep.”

 

Both men smirked as she hugged Anakin from the side. Her thoughts were radiating through the force and they were very detailed.

 

“Thank you for broadcasting you fantasies through the force senator,” Obi wan laughed. “I had no idea that was your preference.”

 

After some conversation about politics and general status of the republic, the three said their goodbyes. Anakin had learned a while ago that Padme would not object to him gaining some weight. What he hadn't expected was how into it she truly was. He felt small hands grab his love handles.

 

“I didn't think fourty pounds would settle all in one place. Maybe I should have said something before Obi wan took it in all at once. He seemed pretty shocked about it.”

 

“Perhaps we could even it out? Think you could gain some more before the babies come? It would be pretty sexy Ani.”

 

More weight? In at least two months? It wasn't impossible, especially given how Anakin ate. He would try what he could if it made Padme happy.

 

“I'll do my best Padme. I'll have enough baby weight for two of us by the time this is over.”

 

“That's what I'm hoping Ani”


	4. Laugh it up fuzzball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Oceanstar3578 who wanted some chubby Han Solo stuck in the millennium falcon

Fat. It wasn't really a word Han would ever use to describe himself. At least until today when fat was exactly how he felt and in this situation, how he looked. Now that he thought about it though, Leia may have been dropping hints. She said he was getting soft but he figured that was in reference to becoming a dad. She also called him thick but that was something she'd been doing since the first day they met.

 

But it was too late to take those hints into consideration. Not after he wedged himself into the pilots seat of the Falcon. The arm rests were pinching into soft thick sides and without help, there they would stay.

 

“Daaaaaaad can I have some cookies? Daaaad are you in here?”

Han could hear his son enter the ship. He may not be able to help him out of the seat but at least he could find someone who could.

“Ben! You can have some cookies after you do me an important favor.”

The toddler stood watching his dad shift uncomfortably in the seat. He awaited his task eagerly if only for the sweet reward that would come afterwards.

“Alright Ben, I need you to get Uncle Luke or Chewy and bring them here. It's very important that you tell them I need their help as soon as possible.”

 

He nodded in understanding but spoke before leaving. “Are you stuck in the chair dad?”

 

Han could feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Had it been that obvious? Nevertheless, Been fully understood what had happened.

“As much as I hate to admit it Benny, yes I'm stuck and I need help to get out. So get me some help kiddo and be quick about it.”

Ben dissapeared from sight. Han tried to get loose from the chair but after a few minutes of struggling settled in and waited.

And waited….

And waited….

It felt too long when Ben finally returned with both Luke and Chewbacca each with a confused look on their faces. 

“There he is! Just like I said he's too fat for the chair and can't get out.”

Luke covered his face a moment before taking Ben by the hand.

“Hey Ben why don't you go over to my place and ask Wedge for some cookies and milk. We'll take it from here.”

He ushered the child out and down the ramp. Chewy stood next to Han snickering at his predicament.

“Go ahead laugh it up fuzzball. Just try and help me out of this damn chair. And don't damage my ship.”

Luke watched chewy rip the arms off the chair, freeing Han from it's grasp. 

“Guess you need to get a new seat huh?”

Han buried his face in his hands before grabbing at his love handles. He hadn't realized just how much weight he'd put on since taking care of Ben and being a stay at home dad. Not to mention the steady supply of food he had access to. Now all of it was piling up and resting on his waistline. 

“Guess it's time to cut back on the snacks.” He sighed. “And no matter what, no one tells Leia about any of this. She wouldn't let me live it down.”

 

There was silence at the dinner table as everyone made sure not to let slip Han’s adventure from earlier. Leia, tired by the silence spoke up.

“So what did everyone get into today? Something seems to have happened or you wouldn't be so quiet.”

“Dad got stuck in the Falcon. Uncle Luke and Chewy had to get him out. Is it because dad is fat?”

Everyone could hear a pin drop in the dining room. The three men forgot to tell Ben about their promised silence. Han desperately wanted to leave but faced up to the fact that either way, Leia would want to talk about it.

“Luke would you mind taking Ben in the other room for a bit? I'd like to speak with Han privately.”

After Luke and Ben were gone, Leia moved closer to Han. She could tell Ben's words stung. Being the diplomat she was, she simply let Han talk when he was ready.

 

“I can't believe I'm too fat to fly the Falcon. I mean I had hoped to one day take Ben for a ride in it. Maybe teach him to fly it. How can I do that if Chewy has to yank my ass out of the pilots seat!”

 

“Han sweetie, did you ever think to upgrade the Falcon's chairs? You're not as young as you used to be and your waistline certainly makes that clear.”

 

Han was silent. Never a good sign since he was known for never shutting up. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he quietly spoke up.

“Do you want me to lose it?”

“What? Han I'm not sure I understand.”

 

“Do you want me to get back in shape? I mean if I really wanted to I could lose it. Since Ben came around I know I've slacked off. Just say the word Leia.”

A smile spread across her face as she grabbed Han’s chin.

 

“I love you no matter how you look Han. You should know that by now. Look at everything we've gone through, why would a few extra pounds be any worse than that. The decision is always yours but I'm happy with you and Ben. No matter what, I love both of you.”

“I know Leia. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are in no particular order. I write them as they come to me. Also if a chubby clone prompt is sent to me I'll probably add it to my collection titled fat bottom clones. Keep sending things if you want to see more. Until next time, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacred requested some chubby Rey with encouraging Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me some time to write as oddly enough I'm not good at writing about chubby girls. It's not honestly my cup of tea but I'll still write it

Han Solo was dead. Now Luke Skywalker was dead. Rey was starting to wonder if it was coincidence or bad luck. Either way she say alone in the canteen, devouring the remains of a tub of ice cream. It had been full a few hours ago but after hours of reading and studying the Jedi texts, Rey had made short work of it.

 

“There you are, me and Poe have been looking everywhere for you. Want to go on a supply run with us? We could really use the falcon.”

 

Rey shrugged. She didn't have anything else to do but wasn't in the mood to accompany them either. Right now she just wanted to be alone. 

 

“I guess we can take the Falcon out. How far is the supply run?”

 

Finn tossed a data pad to her.

 

“Next system over. We'd better hurry before the order gets there first. Don't think they like when we beat them to their supply drops.”

 

Rey froze. They were stealing supplies from the first order? There was surely no way they hadn't noticed. What if this was a trap. She had to go with them now. 

 

“About time you two showed up.” 

 

Poe hopped down from his x wing. 

 

“The longer you guys take the high the price for the supplies. Get your butts in gear let's go.”

 

The falcon was a nice ship, despite being old as dirt. Rey and Chewbacca had done their best to keep it in running condition but it felt odd sometimes correcting the handiwork Had had used to keep the ship running how he liked it. Rey shook the thoughts from her head. Han was gone, this was her and Chewie’s ship now. 

 

“Coordinates are set let's get going Chewie. Did you do something to the seat, it feels different.”

Chewie looked down at his captain. He remembered Han complaining about the seat after he started gaining weight. Rey wasn't that big but it was definitely noticeable that she'd gained weight now too. Chewie was starting to think that seat was cursed.

 

After an hour in hyperspace, Rey stood from the chair, stretched, and rubbed her stomach. It felt soft and doughy in her hand. When did she star getting that?

 

“No wonder the seat feels off. I take up more room in it.”

 

She looked herself over in the mirror. She had a fuller face, rounder stomach. Even her ass was slightly larger. It was nice, to be more than skin and bones. She'd actually had food and didn't have to scavenge anymore. Perhaps if she had more food, she could gain more weight. After all she'd certainly earned it.

 

When the falcon landed, Poe was already inspecting the haul. There were medical supplies, uniforms, weapons. The last part of the supplies was food. Some food Rey had never seen before. No wonder they sent extra uniforms with it.

 

“Apparently this was all going to General Hugs ship. Guess the rumors are true he's becoming a fat general too. Look at all these desserts and goodies.”

 

Poe was reading through all of the supplies almost laughing. There certainly was a lot of “unnecessary” supplies as he called it. Once the supplies were loaded, Finn entered the cockpit with Rey. He'd seen the way she was staring at the crates of food. There was nothing short of lust in her eyes. It explained her recent girth but Finn was still unsure about it. 

 

“Hey Rey can I ask you something? And promise you won't be mad.”

 

“Go for it Finn.”

 

“Are you gaining weight on purpose? Like is this a fetish or something?”

 

The look on Finn's face was timid, almost sheepish. Rey hadn't really consider gaining weight as a fetish but now that she thought about it, there's was something unique about wanting to gain weight not lose it.

 

“Well it wasn't intentional at first,” She considered her words carefully. “But I spent so long without food that now I kinda like the idea of gaining weight. Does that sound weird to you?”

 

Finn stood from his seat and left the cockpit. Apparently that was way too much for him to handle. Rey must've been insane to think anyone would get it. Just when she was accepting her confession was too much, Finn returned with a container of pastries and a tub of ice cream.

 

“It's not as weird as wanting to help someone gain weight.”

 

Rey was silent for a moment. Did Finn want to fatten her up? It seemed like that was what he was going to do.

 

“You sure you want to do this Finn? I mean do you really like the idea of helping me gain weight?”

 

“Rey I spent most my life dreaming about this now enough talk think you can eat these pastries for me?”

 

Rey complied instantly. The sweet dough lingering only a moment before shoving more into her mouth. In between mouths of pastry, Finn would spoon ice cream into her open mouth. Soon the pastries were gone and a small amount of ice cream remained. Rey was painfully full. Her stomach pressing further against the soft fabric of her tunic.

 

“I don't think I can finish Finn. I'm so full.”

 

Finn pressed his hand against her stomach, rubbing gentle soothing circles. It relieved some of the pressure

 

“Now I know you can finish it. Just take your time and I'll rub your tummy while you finish.”

 

After another 15 minutes, the ice cream was empty and Finn gently massaged Rey's overly fool stomach

 

“See it wasn't so hard. Perhaps we could make a habit of this.”

 

“I'd like that Finn. I'd really like that.”


End file.
